Of Sisters and Daughters
by Big Unni234
Summary: The life of everyone from Pride and Prejudice after the marriage. First Pride and Prejudice fanfic so please R&R!:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Pride and Prejudice. I give that exclusive honor to the lovely Jane Austen.**

Darcy stared ahead intently. His gaze never moving. Suddenly she shifted. Though her movement was ever so slight, but he felt her stance change. He mentally sighed. She shifted again.

He closed his eyes and tried to refocus.

"Sir, please do not move." The artist noticed Darcy's gaze become more intense and immediately shifted his attention to his canvas.

Elizabeth heard a slight rumble or was it growl? She moved her back and listened more closely. She determined it indeed was a growl. She waited till she saw the artist look back to his canvas then glanced up at her husband. Darcy had a very intense gaze firmly set in his eyes. As the moments passed it seemed his face became harder and harder. She closed her eyes and silently sighed.

"Madam, please do not move." The artist noticed Elizabeth's gaze become more intense and more intimidating. He quickly averted the pair of glaring eyes and looked back at his canvas trying to paint those eyes as softer and more endearing. He glanced back at them, shuddered slightly and concentrated on changing there expressions for them.

"My lady, Mrs. Jane Bingley is here." Elizabeth's eyes lit up.

"Please bring here in." She moved back into her original position. She heard it again. There was that growl. It came from behind and was getting louder. She sighed.

"I believe that is enough for today." Elizabeth said as she began to rise from her seated position.

Darcy glanced down at his wife with a bit of surprise. " But madam the painting – it – it is not…"

Elizabeth cut him short, "I have a guest and my husband has work. You may work on your perfection another time." The artist knew right away that his work would have stop there.

"Lizzy!"

"Jane!"

Elizabeth ran up to her sister and tightly hugged her.

"Oh! How I missed you!" said Elizabeth.

Jane pulled back her sister and looked her deep in the eyes.

"My dear dear sister." She pulled her back into the hug.

Darcy watched with a slight smile from the side. He had seen his dear wife become a bit lonely over the months, though she would never admit to such. He had become very busy after their honeymoon and had very little time to spend with her since. Pemberly was quite large but could become quite lonely. Of this he knew from experience. He saw her spirits grow as she smiled and chatted with her sister.

"Master, the gentleman from yesterday is back again." Darcy shifted his attention to the servant to his side.

"Where is he?"

"I showed him to the drawing room."

Darcy glanced back at his wife, who was now holding her sisters arm and exiting the room. He nodded to his servant and made his way to the drawing room.

* * *

><p>He looked intently at the man in front of him. He was sure this was a joke for fate could not be this cruel. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wondered why the man had even come back. No one could possibly this stupid he thought. Maybe he was insane.<p>

"No." Darcy words came out firm and unbending.

The red haired man sighed. He put his hat back on and made his way to leave. As he opened the door of the drawing room he came face to face with Georgiana.

She looked with shock and then embarrassment as lowered her head and moved aside for the gentleman to leave. The gentleman paused and looked at her lowered head. He sighed and quickly walked from her presence.

She heard the stranger footsteps fade further and felt brothers gaze. She peeked her head inside the room.

"Come in." said Darcy with a slight nod. Darcy narrowed his eyes at his sister but when he found nothing but curiousity and embrassement, he his own curiousity peeked.

"Do you know that man?" Georgiana tilted her head back to gesture to the man that just left. Darcy nodded.

"No. Why? Should I know him?"

"No." Darcy began to think of reasons why the man was interested in his sister when she didn't even know him. His brow furrowed as he looked down in thought. When he felt the presence of his sister still he looked back at her.

"Oh! Yes, Elizabeth has requested has you join us for lunch." She could see her elder brother about to refuse, "She told me to make sure came." Darcy's eyes widened when suddenly voice took on the command that mimicked that of someone very familiar to him: himself.

"Then I shall attend." He looked back down returning to his thoughts on how to rid himself of the young man. He felt gaze of his sister. "Go on ahead first. I have a matter to attend to then I will come immediately." Georgiana nodded and skirted out of the room.

Darcy sat up and with his hand motioned for his attendant to come.

"If that young man should come again, refuse him entrance." The attendant nodded in acceptance and began to make his way to the gates. Hopefully he won't come back Darcy thought as he made his way to the lunch.

"Why if it isn't Mr. Darcy himself?" said cheerful Mr. Bingley.

Darcy gave his friend a handshake and an embrace. "I was not told you came with Mrs. Bingley."

"No I came separate for I must leave early due to business."

"So how does it go dear fellow?" Mr. Bingley gave a smile as he sat back down next to his wife.

"Quite well and yourself?" Darcy smiled as he moved his eyes to his sister-in-laws stomach.

"Well 'tis no secret now!" said Charles with a small laugh. Elizabeth hooked her arm in her husbands and smiled up at him.

"We are to have a.." Charles smiled at wife,"..a girl."

Both Darcy's and Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. Only girls thought Elizabeth. Are family can have only girls.

"Congratulations." said Darcy as his shock finally settled. He gave Charles a firm shake as encouragement.

"We are very happy." said Jane as she noticed the slight shock in her sister's face. Elizabeth face softened.

"Then I'm very happy for you." said Elizabeth softly as she gently touched her sisters arm.

"Please bring it right here." Georgiana motioned to the buffet table on the lawn. She looked over and saw the excitement at the table. "Thank you. I shall go and inform them." With that she jogged to her brother, sister-in-laws, and brother-like friend.

"The food is ready!" Georgiana happily exclaimed as she neared the table.

All seated at the table silenced and turned toward her when she neared.

Georgiana looked at the guests as she caught her breath. The silence began to remind her of young she was, not old enough to be informed of everything.

Elizabeth glanced at Jane who gave an approving nod. Elizabeth looked back at her sister-in-law, who she noticed was know looking away from the table with a bit of sadness.

"Georgiana, my sister is to have a child!"

"Huh?" Georgiana ran up to where Jane was seated and grabbed her for a hug, "Congratulations!"

Georgiana never had sisters and with her sister-in-law, she gained five. She was as excited as if 'twas one of her own sister's that were to bear a child.

Jane was a bit taken back but found such happy endearing. When the young girl let go of her, she gave a warm, smile.

"Georgiana…" Darcy was in mid reprimand when he was cut short.

"Thank you" said Jane as she took the girls hand. Darcy settled and Elizabeth patted his arm as she looked at the tender moment.

Charles smiled at the happiness surrounding the news of his coming child. Suddenly he heard a faint growl. He looked at Darcy and before his words could articulate Elizabeth said,

"Well let us get some food." Elizabeth gently hoisted herself up with out unhooking her arm from Darcy as she pulled him up to and ever short of pulling him, got him to the lunch buffet.

* * *

><p>"Well it seems he lost once again!" teased Lady Tatiana as she looked at her brother.<p>

"Triumph brother, Triumph!" she continued to mock.

The young man beginning teased rolled his eyes, sighed and sat down on the couch closest to the fire.

"I told you 'twas a waste." Lord Maurbury puffed his piped and narrowed his eyes at his youngest son.

"No man in his right mind would return after one rejection, let on three!" I am sure he was quite sane when he was young thought Lord Maurbury to himself.

The youngest son let his shoulders slump as he ran his hand through his red hair and let out yet another sigh that evening.

"Hmm." his sister scoffed, " What would mother think if she found out her dear Edward Maurbury has been rejected three times!" she gave a small sadastic laugh. "Oh dear brother, what shall we do with you?" She put her hand on her brothers shoulders and squeezed.

What shall I do? thought Mark to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first fanfic for Pride and Prejudice. I hope the characters weren't too OOC (out of character)! Please read and review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Pride and Prejudice. I would like to thank you all for your reviews. I hope this chapter answers some questions. Also please forgive me but I have altered Mary a bit. I promise I won't change her much! Any way on to the story:) **

Mary closed her eyes and listened to the clergyman. She nodded every so often, agreeing to matters that made sense to her. When the sermon was over, she rose and left with her parents and sister, Catherine. Catherine in her usual silly manner ran ahead of her family and began chatting with the other young girls present.

"Oh did you see George?"

"He has grown so much since his last visit!"

Kitty pulled her head in close to the circle of girls. "He has grown so handsome!" All the girls nodded and giggled at the thought. Truthfully though George Holt had grown. He was good six feet or more by now. His looks were about average. Brown hair, square chin, a generally handsome face. It was his eyes, however, that made the young maidens swoon. They were sterling blue and look made the heart still whenever his gaze met thy.

"Oh! I wonder if he still has remained unmarried since his last visit?" The party of young girls looked at him in unison, looking for any indications of a marriage mate.

"Well, it would be quite a shame." said one of girls after a while. They all sighed in agreement.

Mary accompanied her mother to the clique of older women. Once they began there gossip on the town Mary opened her book and began to drown them out. It was of no good to her to know whether Mr. Fiske was in want of a mate or how Mrs. Read felt about her new neighbors. In fact Mary found the whole conversation evil. To talk about others was not recommended by the church, therefore gossip was evil. She sighed and continued to read intently the contents of her book. As her eyes began to leave one page and venture to the next, she felt a presence behind her. The presence stood there for quite a while and then tapped her shoulder. Mary sighed closed her book and turned to face it.

"Hello" Mary looked intently at the chipper face in front her.

"Goodday sir" said Mary as she offered a small curtsy. The male continued to stand there, awaiting more. Mary did not offer any help to start a conversation, especially one she did not want. Finally the gentleman started again.

"What are you reading?" Mary glanced at her book and then the man. She looked into his blue eyes, searching for a trace of bad so as to make her ending the conversation easier. When she found nothing but curiosity, she answered.

"A book on Exodus" (a/n: I don't know any old english literature so I made that up ^-^) Mary stated flatly. She half assumed he wouldn't know it, give out and let her be.

"Interesting. Are you into bible reading?" he asked, blue eyes now fixed on the black dressed girl.

Mary was a bit taken back. "Yes. I do enjoy it."

"Oh. I never took much interest in it but applaud those who do."

"Are you visiting for long?" Mary could scare believe she asked him a question, furthering the question but he seemed as if he had no bad intentions. George brightened at her question.

"Yes. About six months. My aunt wishes to keep me here longer but I have business to attend to during the fall." He paused when she looked at away but continued when she returned her attentions. "I hope to explore more of Meryton. I find it quite fascinating!" Mary raised an eyebrow to his last statement. She had lived in Meryton all her life and never once found anything in it of any interest. Maybe he was referring to the people. She knew firsthand of how 'fascinating' the people were, being she was an observer. The most excitement she found in Meryton was the seasons. It made the natural woods interesting and made walks more difficult. Last season a heavy rain flooded her particular walking path and because she did not want to venture to the one her sister and friends often ran through, she trudged through the mud and fallen thicket, making her mother go into high uproar, quite put out by Mary's stubbornness.

"What business do you do?" she finally asked. George, who had watched Mary get silent then seem to go off into thought, quickly answered.

"I work with my father, in Bath. He is banker and is training me in the trade."

Mary half listened to his answer as she noticed her sister and friends looking more pointedly towards her. Their faces showed disdain as they began huddling closer and eyeing her while they spoke. She didn't care to listen but they spoke loud enough for the whole congregation to hear.

"Why is he talking to Mary?"

"Does he find her interesting?"

"Who Mary?" They began to laugh as if it was oh so very funny. George watched as Mary directed her attention yet again to the people behind him. This time he turned to see what it was that was so captivating. Upon seeing the group of young girls and hearing their current talk he turned back to Mary who actually had left and was now walking back home. He quickly went after her.

"Excuse me…pardon me!" He called after her.

Mary turned around to face him. "Yes"

"May I know your name?" Mary sighed. Though he was not bad, his company did nothing good for her. However no wrong lied in her name. "Mary Bennet" With that she turned and continued home.

* * *

><p>"Why does he assume it's a girl?" Lizzy asked.<p>

"Cause of mother." answered Jane as she turned back from the punch bowl.

"Mother?"  
>"Yes. We went to visit not long ago and upon hearing my pregnancy, she went into great detail of what all her pregnancies held." Lizzy gave a small laugh imagining her mother and her antics. Jane continued.<p>

"Apparently he overheard some it and believes that we are to have a girl." Jane fondly looked at her husband. Charles was obviously excited and could bearly wait through the next months. She turned back to her sister.

"So have you spoken to Lydia of late?" she asked as she sipped her punch.

"Yes she sent a letter not a week back."

"Oh and how is she?"

"Happy but bored. She says there isn't many times that she gets to go out and enjoy the merriment of the town they currently live in and the constant moving is quite droll. She dearly misses her friends and wishes to visit home soon."

"And of her husband?" Lizzy sighed.

"I do not think she can find fault in him. She speaks of nothing but of the goodness in him."

"Well at least she is happy there."

"I sincerely hope it lasts." Lizzy suddenly remembered a letter from her mother.

"Jane, when you last visited mother and father how did Mary seem?"

"Well, why?" Lizzy gave a perplexed look.

"Mother seemed quite worried about her in her last letter."

"Oh. I see." Jane put down her glass. "She has…changed but not much. She is still very much herself."

"Dear sister what do you mean by 'changed'?"

"It seems our young sister has grown. She has become quite the young woman."

"Oh really? That's good." Lizzy smiled knowing it was probably just her outer apperance that changed.

"Yes I agree though her temperament has altered a bit." Lizzy arched an eyebrow at her sister.

"Do not fret, dear Lizzy. I only mean to say she has become more outspoken."

"Then before?" Jane softly laughed. Her younger sister Mary always did have her opinions and to them she stuck. She remembered seeing her during her visit. The growth Mary made in only a short eight months shocked her. Mary now was quite tall nearly as tall as her and she no longer wore glasses. It also seemed their dear mother and finally gotten her way and was making Mary wear lighter colors. Jane knew it was probably her mothers attempt to free herself of another daughter. Jane felt a bit of sympathy knowing that it probably was much against Mary's wishes.

However their father was quite 'considerate' providing her with books she requested, much to Mrs. Bennet chagrin.

"Oh Lizzy" said Jane in good humor as she wrapped her arm around her sisters and began to take a turn about the garden.

* * *

><p>"I here to call on Mrs. Lydia Wickham."<p>

"Your name"

"Edward Maurbury."


End file.
